Rochelle (Fillmore!)
'Rochelle'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0365380/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t9 is a Fillmore! character and an X Middle School student. She is known for being rowdy. History Rochelle was originally a bully, as seen when she comes across Wilbur (Fillmore!)A Dark Score Evened. Wilbur is carrying a package containing some food and she asks him just what he brought for her that day. He begs her to go easy on him and his tiramasu, because it took him all night to make it. She tells him that he presumes she was probably planning to smash it, eat it, or else, then she asks him if he thought she was a monster. Wilbur reluctantly nods his head and Rochelle takes offense. For that, she threatens to destroy the tiramasu with kung-fu in front of some other students. But before she could, Fillmore and Ingrid get there just in time to stop her. Fillmore tells Rochelle he happenes to know that martial arts form and threatens to use the same on her if she didn't leave Wilbur alone. She does as she is told and leaves. Wilbur thanks the Safety Officers and asks them to escort him to his class. After finding a shirt with a message that serves as a warning to bullies and learning that Rochelle became a target of bullying herself, Fillmore and Ingrid go to the classroom where Rochelle is being held in detention to ask her some things about it and offer her protection. She refuses to tell them what she knows for concern of getting her friends in trouble. Fillmore is not thrilled about having to waste his time with her, fishing for answers. Nonetheless, he knows that it is his obligation that he has to uphold and he demands she give them to him and Ingrid. Rochelle asks him if she did not comply if he would attempt to use kung-fu on her again and Fillmore tells her that was not an implausibility. Ingrid tells Rochelle that they are her best chance at providing a safeguard and that she should take their offer, giving her their word that it is guaranteed if the names are named. Rather than having Joseph serve as Rochelle's bodyguard, O'Farrell serves as her bodyguard instead despite being inexperienced in that area. While he is accompanying her through the school's hallway, she tells him she needed a restroom break. Before he leaves her to that, he announces that was entering the girls' room in case there are any girls already in there and he checks around to make sure all is clear in there. After admiring the cleanliness and the lavender scent in it, he tells her he would be waiting for her outside when she is done. While she washes her hands, she is ambushed. After a few minutes, O'Farrell looks in to see how she is doing. When he opens the door, he was horrified by what he sees, which is Rochelle wrapped in toilet paper. A few of the other Safety Patrol members arrive on the scene and Rochelle's bandanna, which she left on the counter while she washed her hands, is gone. The next day, when Rochelle is absent from school, Fillmore and Ingrid decide to head to her house to see if she is home. Fillmore loses his bet to Ingrid that Rochelle would've been at a video game arcade jacking kids for their coins. Rochelle is upset with them due to their failure to keep her safe as was promised. They try to get some more much needed answers from her, but she wishes to be left alone. Back at school, they go to see Wilbur and Becca Baccadero for more info. When Becca is tending to a mannequin that wears a yellow handkerchief, the handkerchief is actually the same, yellow bandanna that was taken from Rochelle. The theft of the bandanna may have been as one act of the requitals against the bullies, in that case, with Rochelle. After Fillmore, Ingrid, and Vallejo narrow down the suspects and find the most likely one to be Stella, and Horace tells them he knows of a way to locate her, the former two have him show them. In the Converted Center Control Room, Horace locates Stella on a security camera monitor. When Fillmore and Ingrid confront Stella, she takes off and on goes the chase. After she gets caught in a huge yarn ball, she bounces and rolls her way into the Control Room, and is freed once the yarn ball breaks. Once Fillmore and Ingrid, they find Stella with Wilbur, Grover, and Becca, who have Horace tied to a chair and hold hostage to get their vengeance for his mistreatment of them. Before Wilbur proceeds to spill gumbo on the console's controls and damage them, Fillmore talks him and the others out of carrying out their payback. They have second thoughts and decided not to go through with it. Principal Folsom appears on a monitor and is heard announcing the winner of the quilting contest. Later, Fillmore returns to Rochelle's house and retrieves her bandana. Rochelle seems to reform for the better and she invites Fillmore inside as they have a talk. Appearance Rochelle is a teen Caucasian girl with short, red hair, blue eyes, and freckles under the eyes. She wears a yellow bandana, a light blue jacket with a couple of dark, blue stripes or rings around each sleeve, a number one on the left side of the chest, a yellowish green shirt, red jeans, and brown sandals. At home, she is also seen wearing yellow pajamas. Category:Fillmore characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters